The Brothers Lament's
by Megatronious
Summary: When an human shows up in the Everfree Forest, it is up to Twilight to help him recover. But Can she do that when strange things start happening around Ponyville, and she starts developing feelings for him? Rated M for Descriptive Violence, Strong Language, and possible smut/lemons. Not a self insert or HiE fic. OCxTwi


As the creature ran through the dark hallways it bounced off a wall and thought to itself, 'Run. Run. That's all you have to do now. Run, don't look back for her, she's gone. You will be gone too unless you run.'

Sweat beaded down the creatures face. As it ran its muscled strained under the failing paralyzation spell that was cast upon it merely hours ago by his captor. Its mind racing as fast is its legs as it attempted to escape the structure that it was trapped in.

A large magical blast hit the stone wall right next to the creature. As the creature avoided the blast and spotted a stream of light, a feminine voice sounded off behind him. "Halt! You are not supposed to leave!"

The creature rounded a corner only to be smacked in the face by a spear. In front of the creature stood 8 guards. The creature knelt back, and as the guards pointed their spears at it and began to move closer, it pounced. It latched its claws onto the head of the first guard and with a brief flash of might, the creature ripped off the first guards head, and threw it at another guard. With blood dripping from its hands the creature used its left hand to block away a guards spear. The creature grabbed the spear with its right hand, and used to stab an advancing guard, which was followed by it ripping it the spear out of the hooves of the guard that held it and stabbed him in the throat with it.

The remaining guards threw down their spears, and using their magic took their swords out of their scabbards. The creature grabbed the spear that was embedded in a dead guards throat and, with the guard still attached, used the spear as a club and knocked down two of the unicorn guards. The remaining guards charged at the creature, swords drawn. The creature merely lept over the guards and after landing on the back of one, it twisted the guards head 180 degrees, killing it.

The creature was about to kill the last remaining guard when the same female voice called out again, "You must not leave this place! It shouldn't have happened, please come back!"

The creature pained no heed to the call behind it. 'Finally, I am free. 10 years in this shithole, and now, FREEDOM!' The creature raced through the hallways and after a few minutes bounded over a group of bricks nearby and caught a cold metal ledge with its right hand.

"Please don't leave!" The feminine voice called out again, this time with a sound of sorrow. "I'm sorry! It wasn't supposed to happen, you can't leave this place!"

The creature didn't listen; instead it grabbed the ledge with its other hand and pulled itself up. The creature sniffed the air and smelled the scent of fresh air, a gust of air hit its face. 'Ah, air, my old friend, has it really been ten years since I have felt your soft breeze caressing across my face.'

"FREEDOM FROM THE SHINE!" The creature yelled. 'Ah, that's right, we're retarded, well you are anyways.'

The creature sniffed the air, sensing an incoming disturbance. The creature slunk down on all fours the grass brushing up against it's chest. The only sound to be heard, was the soft blowing of the wind brushing through the leaves of the trees. A few moments passed before a small voice was heard through the bushes, "Where are we going Lucem?" A voice said curiously.

"There's something that I wanted to show you." Another voice replied. The creature slowly moved through the grass, inching closer to the two voices. 'Wait, that smell?' The creature though as its nose twitched. The creature stood up on its feet and sniffed at the scent. 'Oh no, It can't be! Don't you dare do it! Turn around and run away now!' A sickening smile put itself upon the creatures face as it ran towards the voices. A dark red overtook the creatures eyes as it neared the voices.

"Wait, do you hear something?" One of the voices said.

The creature burst out of the bushes, and into the pathway with the two voices. One of the voices belong to a light blue female unicorn, while the other voice was owned by a white and green male pegasi.

"BLOOD OF THE SHINE!" The creature yelled as he charged at the ponies.

"Run Emerald!" The pegasus yelled as he got into a defensive stance.

The creature leapt at him and delivered a blow to his face that ended in a sickening crunch. The pegasi's lifeless body, fell limp to the ground, his face was barely recognizable as blood trickled through it, and pooled in the ground below him.

"Lucem!" The unicorn yelled as tears streamed from her eyes.

The creature turned and face the unicorn, the blood lust still eminent in its eyes. The unicorn charged a spell and aimed at the creature. The creature charged, leaping at the unicorn. Just before the swipe of the creatures claw impacted the unicorn's face, the unicorn fired the spell. A torrent of flames shot out at the creature's eyes, blinding it.

The creature roared out into the air, swiping at where the unicorn was, unknown to it the unicorn at galloped off. Leaving the creature roaring in the forest. Tears ran from the unicorn's eyes as she glanced back at the fallen pegasus.

U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-Stream C-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U

The soft clicking of hoof steps on the cold polished stone floor echoed throughout the hall. The sound of hoof steps lasted only a few minutes and was replaced with a voice. "Open the door."

"Yes ma'am." The royal guard replied, as he moved the metal bolts keeping the door closed.

As the pony stepped into the cell, she glanced at the surroundings. The room was completely barren except for the metal table in the center and the two chairs, place adjacent to each other. As she sat down in one of the chairs, a third voice sounded off. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. I feel so very important that her royal highness' personal student decided to drop by."

"You know why I'm here." Twilight replied, glanced at the creature sitting in the chair opposite to her.

"What else can I do, you already know what happened." The creature said with a grin.

"You and I both know that they are recording this. The more details that they get, the better judgment they shall give you." Twilight stated, matter-of-factly.

"Well if that's the truth, then not saying anything actually prolongs my sentence."

"Just quit foaling around and start from the beginning." Twilight said.

A bright light shone into my eyes as I exited the dark orifice that was my mothers womb.

"Oh, Celestia. What the hell is wrong with you."

"You said to start from the beginning, so I did." The creature said, whilst emitting a chuckle.

"I meant the relevant beginning." Twilight said angrily.

"Well then I would have to start roughly 13 years ago, and tell from that time to now."

"Just start from when you were in the forest that day. I know that you know what I'm talking about, so don't act like you don't."

"Fine."

(third pony PoV)

Fluttershy had just finished tending to her animals and was heading inside for a much needed rest. "Oh boy, today sure was long." That was the moment when she heard the loud roar.

Fluttershy slowly walked towards the source of the roar. Fear and anticipation growing to overwhelming sizes with each step. As Fluttershy entered the forest the roar was heard again, except this time a feeling of sorrow and pain twisted throughout the sound. Fluttershy increased her pace slightly as she searched for the creature that possessed the pain filled roar.

As Fluttershy moved through a thicket of leaves, she came upon a clearing. Fluttershy dared not move as she stared at what lay in the center of said clearing. Slowly and cautiously she moved towards the creature in the center of the area. The creature appeared to have once been bipedal, judging by the that it was stretched out. Although at first glance anypony else would have said it wasn't, seeing as bipedal creatures have two legs. The creature here appeared to have its left leg below the knee torn off at some point a few years ago. A pair of crudely made crutches were laid by it's sides, proving Fluttershy's theory correct. The creature had only a small patch of light brown fur, resting on what she presumed to be its head. The creatures face, between its hairline and its nose, was covered wit a cloth that Fluttershy dares not remove. Fluttershy jumped back with a quiet squeak as the creature inhaled and roles onto its side, revealing a deep wound on its slightly tanned back.

Fluttershy gasped at the sight of the wound. She stumbled backwards before turning around and breaking into a speedy run, while narrowly avoiding all of the natural obstacles in her path.

U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U Ponyville library U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U

Twilight sighed as she finished re-stacking the books. Yesterdays emergency thunder storm had caused a bit of havoc, and in the fray, most of the library's bookshelves bad gotten knocked over, leading to this mess that Twilight had just finished sorting. The front door opened and in came Fluttershy.

"Twilight I need you're help there's a strange creature in the forest and it's hurt." Fluttershy said before timidly replying with, "Well unless you are busy I'm that case I'll just-"

Fluttershy was cut off by Twilight as she said. "Sure I can help. I just finished shelving the books. Now what's this about a strange creature?"

"I don't know what it is. Follow me... I mean if that's alright with you." Fluttershy said quietly.

As the two ponies reached the clearing Twilight gasped. "That's a human." Twilight said as she inspected its body. "They were supposedly gone extinct over a few thousand years ago. Whats one doing here?"

"Well, Twilight... I think it might be hurt..." Fluttershy said barely above a wee whisper.

Fluttershy jumped back with a quiet 'Eep' escaping her mouth as the creature stirred in its sleep. With a sudden urge of bravery Fluttershy spoke out. "Twilight this cre-I mean, this human has a large wound on its back, can you please move the creature to my house so I can tend to it? I-I-I mean... that is unless you don't want to..."

"Sure thing Fluttershy." Twilight said as she lifted the being with her magic. "Although I will have to ask it some questions once it wakes up. Now which way is it to your cottage from here?"

"This way, follow me." Fluttershy said as she headed off into the thicket.

**U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U **Stream C, 1 Hour later, Human's POV U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U

'Ugh, fuck my back hurts like a bitch.' I thought as I came to my senses. I began to move my arms around next to me, feeling around to see where I was. My left arm brushed against a wood paneled floor. I slowly shifted my position from the couch that I felt I was on. I moved my legs around, however the moment I attempted to stand up, I instantly collapsed. I felt my legs, to make sure that they weren't asleep, however as I felt my left leg, My hand brushed through empty air.

'What the fuck! What the hell happened to my leg my leg?' I thought as I felt around and grasped onto a wooden coffee table. As I pulled my self to as much of an upright position as I could muster, the table collapsed under my weight, taking me crashing to the floor with it.

"Oh dear, I'm coming." I heard a voice say as the sound of hoof steps became present.

"Is somebody out there?" I called out as I blindly* tried to move out of the rubble that was once a table, inhabiting a persons home.

I felt a soft pair of hooves help me up as I lifted myself to a leaning position on the couch.

"Oh dear are you okay?" I heard the same voice from before say at a volume that barely reached above a whisper.

"Whare am I?" I replied to the voice.

"This is my home, I found you in the forest. Because you appeared hurt I brought you here and tended to your wounds. I didn't mean to upset you... Its just that, well... you were hurt so I had to help you..." The voice said again, ending with a sorrowful tone.

I tried to recollect what could've happened however to my distress my thoughts from before when I just woke up were all blanks as a fresh piece of paper. After a few minutes of pondering, I asked the person a question. "Do you know what happened to my leg?"

"I'm sorry I don't... There was a pair of crutches next to you, when I found you... So I supposed that you had lost your leg a while ago..." The meek voice replied.

Feelings of worriness flowed through my head as I moved from my position of leaning on the couch, while being supported by my one leg, to sitting on the couch.

"C-can I ask what your name is... If that's alright with you... I mean, y-you don't have to answer.. well, if you don't want to that is.." The voice said.

I concentrated with all my might, and lo-and-behold that only memory I had was my name. "It's Samuel." I replied, as a wave of relief flushed over me as even though my amnesia I still knew my name. "Might I ask what is yours?"

"M-my name is Fluttershy." Fluttershy said, before meekly following up with, "I really like your name."

"Thank you." I said. "Do you have any ideas on how I wound up in where I was?"

"I-I'm sorry, I was just tending to my animals when I heard a loud sound coming from the forest... It sounded like the animal that roared was in pain, s-so I went to help it... Then I found you..." Fluttershy told me, as I thought about how that could've possibly been connected to me.

*Ding Dong***(**)**

"I'm coming." Fluttershy said as she answered the door.

"Hey, Fluttershy, is it awake yet?" I heard a second voice say.

"Oh, yes he is. Come in Twilight." I heard Fluttershy reply.

After a few seconds of the sound of hoofsteps, the second voice, which the one called Fluttershy had refered to as 'Twilight', piped up again. "Wow, a real live human." Twilight muttered in astonishment.

"A human?" I said, oblivious to what species that I was.

"It talks too!" Twilight said happily before emmiting a 'Squee'.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I can speak. Now can you please tell me what a human is." I asked her.

"What do you mean, you are a human." Twilight replied, slightly bewildered. Soon after this I heard one of them whisper something to ther other. "Oh amnesia." Twilight mumbled under her breath.

"You know just because I can't see you whispering to each other doesn't mean I can't hear it." I said to the two voices.

"Sorry, about that. From what Fluttershy told me you have amnesia." Twilight said to me.

"Whats that." I asked with a grin.

"Well its when due to injuries to the head, some or most of a pony's memories are removed and they forget almost everyth-" Twilight was saying, before I cut her off.

"Relax, I was just making a joke. Wait, did you say a pony's memories?"

"Yes, everypony sometimes loses their memories." Twilight replied.

"No I meant, why did you say a _pony's_ memories, and just now every_pony_."

"Well, that just the proper way to say it, since everypony here is, either pegasi, unicorn, or earth pony." Twilight said.

As I contemplated this Fluttershy spoke up, well spoke up isn't that good of a usage, more like whispered."Um, Twilight... I think that he might be, well, blind... And since he can't see us, then he doesn't know what we look like... or why we're talking like that... If you don't mind me saying."

"Well, that makes alot of sense as to the bandages on his face." Twilight replied.

"What bandages?" I said quriously before I felt my face. Indeed there were bandages. I tugged at them, feeling a knot behind my head. I reached back and untied the knot. As the bandages fell off my face, I heard a gasp, the sound of a person-er-pony hitting the floor, and a per-_pony_ wretching. Even though the bandages were off, I still could not see anything.

"Whats wrong."

"Could you please put the bandages back on." Twilight quickly said before wretching a seocnd time.

I didn't question her and wrapped the bandages around my head, and retied the knot in the back. "What happened?"

"Well, Fluttershy here fainted." Twilight said as I heard a sparkling sound. "Can you do some thing for me. Well more of not do something. When I'm around would you mind not taking off those bandages?"

"Sure, I still don't get what happened." I replied to her.

"I'll tell you at a later time. Right now I need to get back to the library." Twilight said. "Ooh, would you like to come, I need to ask you some questions, and theres also a spare room in the library."

"Sure I'd love to, but when about Fluttershy?" I asked before hearing the same sparkling sound, a few seconds of scribbling, and the sparkling sound again.

"I'll leave her a note, and put her on this couch." Twilight said. "Oh and before I forget, ehre are the crutches we found with you. For the, you know, leg thing."

I felt a pair of wooden crutchs set down next to my arms. I grasped each crutch in their appropriate hands, and hefted my body off the ground. For a moment I struggled, balancing, but it didn't last long as I balanced my weight evenly between the crutches, and my leg.

"Well, lead the way."

**U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U Authors notes U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U **

**Hello, people.**

**For those of you who have been preparing for my new story, to those of you who just saw this in the "Recently Updated" section, I welcome you.**

**As some of you know, I will not update often, and around once a month. My chapters will be about twice as long as this one, and will follow along series 1-3 of the show, unlike my previous stories. This chapter begins about halfway through season 1, just before the episode "Fall Weather Friends". And no Samuel will not be joining in the sing alongs.**

**Some parts of this story will take place in different "Time Streams" Such as Stream A, which had the murderous creature, Stream B which is yet to be introduced, and Stream C which is Samuel telling the story.**

**As always, I hope that you read, review, and fav.**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**

***Gettit, cus he's blind :D**

**** I can't beleive I wrote that**


End file.
